A Pair of Skates
by KnitTheBlindWolf
Summary: An AU, where Rowan and Aedion are hockey players, while Aelin is a figure skater who just recently moved back to Rifthold. (Don't worry Fleetfoot will be in the story.)
1. Chapter 1

**I had been watching some ice skating when I got the though what if Aelin was an ice skater and Rowan was a hockey player. Credit goes to SJM for the character**

* * *

 **Rowan's POV**

Aedion had dragged me down to the ice rink today, because his cousin was in town and needed a place to stay. Since Aedion was staying in her old apartment here in Rifthold, and since there was enough room for tree people in the apartment. Rowan was still fuming because he now had to move into Aedion's room because his cousin needed a room to stay in.

"Stop looking like you're going to kill someone Rowan, she's just going to stay until she can find somewhere else to live in town." Aedion said this as if she was just going to be staying for a day or two.

Rowan looked at Aedion and just shook his head almost running into the turn-stall to get into the building. As they walked closer towards the protective barrier Rowan froze watching the girl out on the ice. She had long blond hair that stopped at her waist, she was graceful as she easily changed from one trick to the next. Aedion looked at Rowan with a smug smirk.

"Like what you see on the ice?" Aedion rasied his eyebrows suggestively, "I doubt she'll like what is waiting on the sidelines drooling looking at her."

Rowan just stared, he shook his head slightly, "I'll tell Lysandra about your obsession with her, and the scrapbooks full of her face and other things." And just walked away after what he had said, and headed towards the opening onto the ice rink.

* * *

 **Aelin's POV**

She finally was facing everything she's done in Rifthold, Sam, Arobynn, Nehemia, and Choal. Just his name makes her blood run cold. The memories of what... No she wouldn't think of that. Yet the think she was most nervous about was seeing her cousin after so many years having no communication. She ignored the thoughts running through her head, getting ready to do a triple-axle. The rush was the same each time, the rush of being airborne felt like flying through the sky. Landing the triple-axle Aelin comes to the center of the ice rink, spinning and stops when her music stopped.

A whistle echoed through the rink, "that was an awesome jump."

Aelin turned seeing her cousin skating towards her grinning, but what caught her attention was his white-haired friend coming up behind him. She skated meeting Aedion halfway, hugging him she said, "it was a triple-axle technically." His laugh rumbled through her as she let him go smiling.

"I missed you too," Aedion said as his friend came to stop next to him. Looking back at his friend, then back at Aelin, "this is my friend Rowan, he's on my ice hockey team," Aedion said quickly. Rowan extended his hand towards her, she grabbed his hand shaking it firmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rowan," she through in a sweet smile just to see what would happen.

"Same goes to you," he said, his accent sounded wonderful, completely different from Aedion's accent.

* * *

 **I know I ended it abruptly, anyways I've been very drawn to ice skating lately continuously watching videos and other stuff and I decided to put ToG into it. I have an idea I might take this story, but I'm really making it up as I go. Longer chapter longer next time I promise.**

 **-Knit**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! Credit goes to SJM for creating these characters.**

* * *

 **Rowan's POV**

After meeting up with Aelin at the ice rink and skating around for awhile, they went to restaurant to get some food. Aelin ate more food then some of his teammates. While out they would talk mostly about hockey or other sports, but when pair ice skating was brought up her mood changed. She hid her mood change well, Rowan almost didn't catch the change in mood, certain Aedion didn't catch it.

Soon they were moving boxes into Rowan's room for Aelin to sleep in, he had moved all of his stuff to Aedion's room. Aelin didn't open any boxes saying that tomorrow she would, that was before she shooed Aedion out of the room and locked the door.

But that had been last night; Rowan didn't know how long she stayed up after that. He was eating a bowl of cereal when she came out wearing a pair of shorts and t-shirt. She went to the pantry and got out a granola bar, went back to his-no her room and shut the door. A few minutes later she came out in a pair of leggings and sports jacket, hair pulled into a tight braid going down her head. She was talking on the phone with someone, "I know... It's just... I-I just need to get on a routine... Okay bye." She grabbed her skating bag and her keys.

Right as she was about to walk out of the door Rowan called, "where are you going?" She turned and glared at him.

"You're not my mother, I don't have to answer to you." And with that she slammed the door shut, it didn't help that Aedion was going to be in Terrasen on a work related trip.

 ** _An Hour Later..._**

Aelin had left about an hour ago and since Rowan didn't feel like sitting around all day, he went to the ice rink.

As he walked into the room where the ice rink was he saw Aelin skating around on the ice, surrounded by little kids. She was teaching them how to skate, it was kinda cute. He thought as he finished lacing up his skates.

"She's a good teacher to the kids," a voice said next to him. He turned his head and met a pair of large emerald colored eyes, "I'm Lysandra by the way." She extended her hand, Rowan stood up and shook her hand.

"I'm Rowan, nice to meet you." Her eyes widened when he said his name, and then walked quickly towards the ice. Rowan just stood there confused about what just happened as he watched Lysandra skate towards Aelin, her long ebony hair trailing behind her in a braid. She came up next to Aelin and said something into her ear, Aelin said something back and went back to showing the kids how to skate. Deciding to skate Rowan made his way towards the ice.

He got onto the ice and skated to towards where Aelin and Lysandra were talking, the kids lesson already over. "Hello ladies."

Aelin jumped and fell onto the ice as Rowan came up behind them. "Really Rowan you had to do that," she glared at Rowan while she got up from the ice. "You know what as payback you owe me something of my choice."

"Fine," he sighed.

In that short time he didn't notice Lysandra slip away and leave the rink, leaving Aelin and him out on the ice alone.

* * *

 **Okay I am so sorry I literally haven't updated anything, and I'm not going to make up an excuse. Anyways as I promised this chapter is longer than this first technically. If any of y'all have any suggestions please tell me, I don't really know where to take it from here. I also am going to keep updating this even though it's almost Spring, and as my fanfic Flowers of Moonlight I really don't know when that'll be updated.**

 **-Knit**


End file.
